


You've always gotten in the way.

by exoticdunce



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Psychoteeth, descriptive drug use, like srsly, ray's the killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticdunce/pseuds/exoticdunce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has always been secretly spiteful of the other’s achievement hunters being closer to Joel than himself and it was only a matter of time before something like this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've always gotten in the way.

Ray stood up from his desk. They’d finished up a let’s play no less than thirty minutes ago, but the Let’s Play crew was in the break room for lunch. Ray reached into his backpack and grabbed his favorite tool. GHB, otherwise known as Gamma-hydroxybutyrate. This baby had a reputation. It was lethal, to say the least, know for lung failure and seizures.

Ray walked over to Gavin’s desk and poured an ounce or two into his water. He picked up a spoon and stirred the solution to mix it evenly with the water. He poured another ounce for good luck. He then turned to Michael’s desk and re-opened his bookbag. The next content, was Ketamine. The drug used to put animals down.

He broke the seal at the top of the small bottle and poured the Ketamine into Michael’s soda. It would take longer for the Ketamine to settle in Michael’s bloodstream and stop his heart, but he’d still have to watch his precious little Gavin die. So, it was a win. After all, Gavin got more attention from Joel than Ray ever had. 

But who got more attention from Joel than Gavin? Geoff. Ray personally wanted to slit his throat and watch him die slowly, painfully. Ray chuckled and checked the clock. Not much time left. He approached Jack’s desk and thought. What would work best for Jack? Ray walked to his backpack and pulled out a liquid form of Rohypnol. The infamous date rape drug, taken in large doses, it was quite fatal. 

Ray smiled and poured the whole bottle of Rohypnol into Jack’s beer. The alcohol would make it twice as deadly. Ray walked back to his desk and watched the normal crew, missing Ryan, who was inconveniently sick with the flu. He watched each of them sit down and go about individual tasks. 

"Hey X-Ray, we didn’t see you in the break room. You okay?" Gavin asked, picking up his water and taking a sip of it. 

"Yeah dude. I ate in here, but I got rid of all my shit afterwords, so don’t worry about me." Ray chimed back, smiling.

Gavin nodded and turned to his computer back to the video editing program he had up. 

After a short while, Gavin’s breathing grew heavy and he made a sharp whining noises before going into severe convulsions. Ray turned his head quickly, along with all the others. Geoff and Michael bolted up to aid the British boy and started attempting to coax him. 

Jack ran out and called in Burnie and Joel. Ray stood and watched, pretending to be shocked. 

"He’s having a seizure." Ray said, shaking and stuttering.

"What in the name of hell could have induced him to have a seizure. He’s perfectly healthy. Oh hey, Joel, call an fucking ambulance." Geoff retorted in a panicked manner.

Gavin’s eyes widened as his breath slowly degraded. He coughed for a brief moment, as his weak build stopped shaking and his breathing came to an altogether stop. Ray watched Michael grab Gavin and start to yell at his corpse. Geoff got up and walked over to his desk, hiding his face and mumbling. Jack walked back in and looked down at Gavin’s still body. 

Jack took at sip of his beer and Michael a sip of his soda and they walked over to Geoff. 

They waited half an hour for the medics to show up and Michael asked if he could ride with Gavin, but they denied him. After they left, Michael hit the floor of the lobby with quite a loud thud. They walked over to him and checked his pulse. They looked up to Geoff in horror. 

"People are seemingly, and quite literally dropping dead in this building." Joel muttered to Geoff.

"Alright, let me go check on Jack and we’ll plan something." Geoff grimaced and walked back into the Achievement Hunter with Ray following him.

They found Jack sitting in his swivel chair, head tossed back and empty beer bottle clattered on the ground. Geoff walked over to Jack and tapped his arm. When Geoff got no response, he checked Jack’s vital signs. As Geoff did this, Ray slinked over to desk, picked up his butterfly knife, and walked back to Geoff. 

Geoff turned back to Ray and gave him a pleading look. 

"He’s not alive." Geoff muttered.

"Neither are you." Ray hissed, taking the knife to Geoff’s throat and carving a deep, thick line right across both of his jugular veins. Geoff gave loud, choking noises and fell to the ground. Ray ran out and stabbed Kara, Gus, and Barbra several time, then caught up with Burnie and slit his throat as well. He found Miles and Kerry messing around in studio area. He didn’t exactly have the element of surprise by this point, being soaked in foreign blood, but he got the job done. 

He slowly returned to the Achievement Hunter office and sighed.

"What the hell, Ray?" A familiar voice came from the doorway.

Ray turned in a panic and dropped the knife. _Joel._

"I did it for you."

"You what?!"

"Now that they’re all gone, you have no choice but to pay attention to me!"

Joel gave a hysteric look for help, but honestly thought that there probably wasn't any, by this point. He approached Ray slowly and watched his expression light up. He caressed Ray’s cheek, smearing some blood.

"So, sit down. i have a surprise for you." Joel whispered, honestly scared his plan may backfire. 

"Alright, Joel." Ray chimed, walking to his desk and taking a seat. 

Joel picked up the knife and clutched it by his side. He walked up behind Ray and gave him a kiss on his temple before taking this knife up to his throat and pressing the blade deep into his thin, pale skin. He drug the blade across his neck and watched all the crimson flow from the young boy’s neck.


End file.
